


What is important to me

by Galadrielkenobi



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, TW: F slur, also I'm ignoring the canon, and some homophobes gets punched, because FUCK THAT, but like lowkey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadrielkenobi/pseuds/Galadrielkenobi
Summary: a few months after the events of eternal punishment, Katsuya is on another case and Maya is in danger yet again. Tatsuya also tries to better himself and finally comes out to his brother.
Relationships: Amano Maya/Suou Katsuya, Baofu/Serizawa Ulala, Kurosu Jun/Suou Tatsuya, Mishina Eikichi/Lisa Silverman, Toudou Naoya/Uesugi Hidehiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello there. after 84 years I finally come back, with an unexpected persona 2 fic. this is a very self-indulgent fic, so that's that.  
> hope you guys will enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it.   
> feel free to write comments (pls write comments)  
> kudos is very appreciated :)

It was after school and Tatsuya was sitting with his friends in PEACE Diner. Lisa was sitting next to him and Jun was sitting across from him. Eikichi was sitting next to Jun.  
“Soooooo, you decided on what to do Tatsuya?” Lisa asked.   
“About what” Tatsuya asked back as if he didn’t know what Lisa was asking.  
“Come on dude, give him some space. You are being a real Ginko!” Eikichi said.  
Lisa turned her head to Eikichi and said “Don’t call me Ginko again!! And Don’t call me “dude”! “   
Tatsuya slightly smiled and said “Fine, fine, I’ll tell you guys….”. Everyone turned their gaze back to Tatsuya, waiting for what he was going to say. Tatsuya felt a bit pressured but finally said “I… am thinking about going to college”.  
“What! You changed your mind about working and shit?” Eikichi asked.  
“I’m sure you can go do it Tatsuya. You are smart after all” Jun said.  
“Uh… um, thanks Jun” Tatsuya said while blushing.   
“Well, what do you think you gonna major in then?” Lisa asked.  
“Woah there Lisa, you are asking him too much now!” Eikichi said.   
Tatsuya laughed “No, it’s fine Eikichi” and then flicked his lighter “I’m thinking law school”.  
Jun smiled “Wanting to be like your big bro huh?”.

“Wai- it’s not like that!” Tatsuya said, his face looked a bit red.   
Eikichi laughed “Hey, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. I wish I had a brother like yours”.  
“No, I meant, I just happen to want to go to law school on my own, I want this not because of my brother or my dad” Tatsuya said.  
“We didn’t say anything about your dad” Lisa said while smirking. Both Eikichi and Lisa continue to laugh.  
Tatsuya sighed and stood up “I knew it was a mistake to tell you guys” and started leaving. Jun stopped him and said “Wait Tatsuya! You know those two idiots were just teasing you”. Tatsuya sighed “Yeah but… I kinda need their support right now, not teasing. I don’t even know how I’m gonna tell my bro about it…”   
Jun smiled “I’m sorry, I started all this. But why are you worried about your bro anyways, I’m sure he will be more than happy to hear it from you”.   
“Maybe… I’m not so sure about that” Tatsuya said, he wasn’t looking as confidant as before.  
“Just… believe in yourself Tatsuya, you can do this. I believe in you” Jun said and gave him a warm hug”. Tatsuya hugged him back and kissed him a quick gentle kiss.   
Jun blushed and said, “Hey we are in public you know”. Tatsuya laughed.

Both of them went back to their seat and Eikichi immediately said “Yo bro I’m sorry, we were just messing with you”.  
“I know Eikichi and it’s fine. I overreacted” Tatsuya said and turned to Lisa. He saw a tear dropping from her eye “Hey Lisa…”   
“You don’t have to say anything Tatsuya, I already know, you already told me” Lisa said and quickly left the diner.  
“Damn, I guess you can’t just leave your crush behind” Eikichi said.   
Tatsuya wanted to make things right but whenever he tried talking to Lisa, she just switched to another subject and pretended as if Jun and him weren’t in love.   
“Tatsuya, you really need to fix this. She is your best friend “Jun said.  
“Yeah, I know… What a pain…” without finishing his sentence, Jun gave him an angry look.   
“I should get going, I have a band practice” Eikichi said and stand up “See you guys later” then left the diner.   
“It’s getting late Tatsuya you should go too. Your bro might get worried” Jun said.  
“I bet he is overworking himself to death anyways. But I do have homework so I’ll get going” Tatsuya said and both of them left the diner together. They talked stuff about school and exams while walking and when they reached Jun’s home Jun asked “Hey, by the way, did you told about us to your brother?”   
“Not yet, I’m scared he is going to be awful about it” Tatsuya said and then asked “Did you tell your mother?”  
“Yeah, and to my surprise, she already knew I was gay. I guess you can’t really keep secrets from your parents. She was really supportive about it too. She wants you to have dinner with us one day” Jun said.  
Tatsuya smiled “I would like that”.  
“Hey, I’m sure your bro will support you. He loves you” Jun said with a smile.   
“Yeah but… I don’t know. I hope so too” Tatsuya said and kissed him. 

Tatsuya returned to his home. He opened the door and saw no one inside. He looked at his phone, it was already 10 pm, which means his bro wasn’t going to show up.   
“Well, at least he is not gonna yell at me for coming home late” he murmured to himself and then went to his room. Changed his clothes and started doing some homework. When the clock reached midnight, he was already done with his homework.

Katsuya couldn’t help but get distracted from his work. He was worried about his younger brother. He felt that Tatsuya was hiding something from him. He wasn’t sure what it was, they barely talked. But still, he was getting distracted. The thoughts of Maya also distracting him. His shadow pretty much admitted that he was in love with her but after that, he didn’t make any comments about it. Whenever they were together, Katsuya’s heart was skipping but yet, he can’t say anything about it to her. He was good at catching bad guys, but not talking about his feelings to the women he was deeply in love with. Another detective knocked on his door and went inside. It was a detective named Clint “Hey sir, I wanted to check on you about that lady killer”.  
“We don’t have a suspect yet… I feel like I’m just running in circles here… Do you have something for me?” Katsuya asked.  
“We have another victim….” Clint said.  
Katsuya sighed “Another? This is 3rd time now. Tell me where did you find the body” 

“Isn’t it scary? Right there in front of us. Like it could happen to any of us” Maya said while looking at the dead women on the street, surrounded by police officers. Yuki was taking pictures like usual, said “This is the third time now. The guy never leaves any evidence behind”.  
“I’m sure Katsuya is doing his best, so we should do the same” Maya said. Yuki turned her head to Maya and slightly smiled “Yes, let’s do our best”. A few moments later they saw Katsuya running towards the crime scene. It seemed that he didn’t notice Maya and Yuki. “I hope he is doing okay. I heard that he was working overtime to catch the murderer” Yuki said. Maya looked concerned “Yeah, I hope so too”.   
“What’s the situation here?” Katsuya asked while looking at the dead body.  
“Same injuries, same method. Seems like it’s lady killer’s work” a police officer said.  
Katsuya looked around him “Someone has to seen something. She is literally in broad daylight”.   
“Most of the shop owners and people living around here said they didn’t saw anyone leaving her here and there are no fingerprints anywhere, nothing”.   
“Damnit… The guy can’t vanish like that. There has to be something…” Katsuya started looking around. While looking around, he saw a note that was close to a trash bin. He wore his gloves and picked up the note and read it   
“Try and catch me if you can >:P Next is gonna be your lover”   
“What the….” Katsuya murmured.  
“Did you find anything sir?” Clint asked.   
Katsuya handed him the note “Take this and try to find any fingerprints on it”.   
Clint read the note and asked “Sir do you think… “   
“Yes, I think he is mocking me” Katsuya finished his sentence.   
“Didn’t know you had a girlfriend sir” the detective said.   
“No, I don’t but…. Not a lot of people know about her… I have to keep an eye on her” Katsuya said while looking around. Then he saw Maya next to Yuki. Maya and his eyes met, Maya slightly smiled and waved at him.  
“I’m not following you, sir. Should we give this person protection or….” Clint asked.  
“There is really no evidence that the next target is her other than this piece of paper that is supposed to be mocking me. But I’ll keep an eye on her” Katsuya said and left the crime scene.

“So, you have nothing to add to this officer?” Maya asked.   
The Police officer nods his head “It’s the same stuff, believe or not Ms. Amano. I’m not here to answer your questions anyways”.  
Maya looked super annoyed and said, “Well, you were super unhelpful so thanks for nothing!”.  
Katsuya came next to Maya and said “Ms. Amano please, let me answer your questions”. The Police officer next to them left immediately.  
“Well, he was very rude. Didn’t even answer any of my questions” Maya said.   
Katsuya slightly laughed “I’m sure you asked him some great questions, Ms. Amano. Something that a police officer shouldn’t answer perhaps?”   
“Ma- Maybe” Maya stuttered.  
“Seriously though Katsuya, what’s going on. It’s like it’s not safe to go out if you are a middle-aged woman”.   
“Ulala actually stopped dating guys, he barely goes out” Maya said.  
“We are working on this, and it’s… going…” Katsuya said.   
“Sooo that means you have nothing” Yuki said.  
“Yep, we have nothing right now. But I’m confidant that we will have something… soon… “Katsuya said with a confidant voice, though it didn’t work on Yuki.  
“Let’s be positive everyone!” Maya said with a cheery voice.   
“Maya we are in front of a crime scene right now” Yuki said.  
“Oh right, sorry” Maya said and then added “What I’m trying to say is, we should stay calm. I believe that Katsuya can catch this lady killer”.  
Katsuya smiled and said, “Thank you Ms Amano. I swear that nothing will happen to you or any other woman”.  
“Well, this was waste of time, no offense Katsuya” Yuki said and then added “We should get going. There is a story to be written, right Maya?”  
“Right, well take care Katsuya” Maya said and left with Yuki.

Katsuya went back to his office after. He was getting more anxious because of the note he found at the crime scene. He was going through his notes and looking at names. Trying to find something he might have missed. It was getting late but he wanted to find something, anything. He didn’t need to go back to his house, Tatsuya was fine on his own. He looked through files again and again until someone knocked on his door and it was Clint “ Hey sir, I have some news on that note you gave me”.  
“Did you find anything?” Katsuya asked.  
“Not really but hey by the way, did you happen to take a break or something in 48 hours?” Clint asked.  
“No, I have been working since umm…” Katsuya started thinking and then added “Saturday, like when the first murder started”.   
“Sir, that was 5 days ago. You need to take a break” the detective said with a concerned voice.   
“I can’t leave now I have a solid lead!” Katsuya said.  
“Sir, with all due respect, you look like shit. I’m sure your brother is worried about you too. Go home, take a shower and sleep. I’ll have the results for you when you return”   
Katsuya sighed “Fine, I’ll go”, took his coat, and left his office. 

Maya went back to his apartment after a very bad day at work. Ulala was still sitting at the same couch where Maya left her.   
“Hey, you are late! You know what’s going on around here!” Ulala said with a concerned voice.  
“Come on Ulala, it’s me you are talking. Do you think some guy can just kidnap me like that?” Maya said.  
“You don’t know that!” Ulala said.  
“Ulala we have a persona, I think I can defend myself” Maya replied.  
“Seriously? You are making your friend so worried here!” Ulala said and then added “Have you heard, there was another murder…”   
“Yeah, I was at the crime scene actually…” Maya said.  
“Oh my god why?” Ulala said, she sounded a lot more concerned.  
“I’m a news reporter Ulala, it’s my job to be there” Maya replied.  
“Well, don’t they have male reporters there? They should use them, not you!” Ulala said.  
Maya sighed “I’m not having this conversation with you right now Ulala” Maya said and then added “I saw Katsuya there by the way. He looked as if he didn’t sleep forever”.  
“Can’t blame the guy, he probably wants to catch that guy” Ulala said.  
“Yeah, I’m just hoping that he is not pushing too hard” Maya said.

Katsuya opened the door of his house and entered. He tried not to make a lot of noise but Tatsuya heard him and left his room.  
“You are back” Tatsuya said.   
“Hey Tatsuya, just here to take a shower and sleep and I’ll go back” Katsuya said.   
“Also eat some food” Tatsuya added.  
“Yeah, that also” Katsuya said and started walking to the bathroom. He stopped and then turned to Tatsuya “There is something… I think Maya might be in danger”.  
“What?” Tatsuya shouted. “What do you mean by that?” then try to ask calmly.  
“Just letting you know that she might be in danger. I’m not sure yet, but I’ll protect her” Katsuya said.  
“You better bro, I didn’t go through hell just to see her be in harms way again” Tatsuya said.  
“I know, I’ll protect her” Katsuya said and then added “Say, you don’t have any feelings towards….”  
Tatsuya looked shocked “Oh my god Katsuya, she is like a sister to me! A sister! Why would you ask me that? And I’m a minor and she is an adult!”   
“Okay just forget about it” Katsuya said and then went inside the bathroom.

The next day Tatsuya woke up and after making breakfast for him and Katsuya, he left for school with his bike. When he entered the school everyone was looking at him with a weird look. Tatsuya looked at himself as if something was off, but he was the same as usual. He saw Lisa walking with some girls and when she saw him, she just continue walking without saying anything.  
“Damn, avoiding me now?” Tatsuya murmured to himself.  
“Well, well, look who is here” a familiar voice came from his back. Tatsuya turned his back to see some guys that were trash talking to him a few days ago.  
“What do you fuckers want? You want me to kick your ass again?” Tatsuya said.   
“We didn’t know you swing that way Tatsuya, just surprised is all, wanted to say we are very happy about it” one of the guys said with a smirk.  
“What the fuck are you guys talking about?” Tatsuya asked.  
“We are talking about how you like sucking dick” another guy said. And with him saying that out loud, everyone turned their gaze to Tatsuya.  
Tatsuya looked around to see Lisa, she was the only one that knew from their school. When he saw her, she also looked in shock. She almost heard her whisper “Don’t do it Tatsuya”.  
“Look at this pic we have dude” another guy said and threw Tatsuya a pic of him and Jun kissing.  
“This is none of your business jerk, back the fuck up” Tatsuya said while tearing the picture. He noticed that Lisa was talking really fast with her phone.  
“We are not gonna listen to some fa- “Tatsuya punched the guy without finishing his sentence. The other guys with him also started pilling on him.   
“Tatsuya no!! Get away!!” Lisa shouted while trying to get to him.   
“Weird that a girl like her would stick around for a guy like you” one of the guys said. Tatsuya hit him next and then punching the others around him. Even though there were a lot of guys around him, Tatsuya didn’t have any problems beating their asses.   
Ms. Takami came around and shouted, “Okay everyone, stop fighting!”. Everyone stopped and Ms. Takami turned to Tatsuya “Tatsuya and others, come with me”.

“You are late Maya” Yuki said. It seemed as if she was waiting for Maya forever.   
“Sorry Yukino, Ulala was being unreasonable. She straight-up try to stop me from coming to work. She thinks that I’m in danger for some reason. Said that “she saw in a dream that I was dying” “Maya said and then added “Now I think about it, that might mean something but whatever, I’m sorry”.   
“We are all scared, well at least us women anyways” Yuki said while looking at her male co-workers.  
One of them said “I’m scared for you guys too”.  
“Oh Gary shut up, you don’t even know us” Yuki said.  
“Ignore him, we have to get to work. But first, I need to go to the bathroom” Maya said.  
“I’ll come with you” Yuki said.  
“Oh, you don’t have to- wait are you also worried about me?” Maya asked.  
“What, no! I just need to use the bathroom too” Yuki said.  
“I know Ulala asked to watch over me Yuki, don’t even lie to me” Maya said.  
“Yeah, she did. Look I won’t be a bother I promise” Yuki said.  
Maya sighed and said, “Fine let’s go, I’ll show you that, I’m going to be just fine”.

Katsuya went back to the police station after getting a good rest and breakfast. When he reached his office, he saw Clint next to his door “Katsuya we have news about that note you found”.  
“Oh, and what is it?” Katsuya asked.  
“We found fingerprints of a woman named Maya Amano”   
“What! But that doesn’t make sense…” Katsuya said.   
“The murderer might end up using her fingerprints, but does that mean she is the next target?”   
“We have to get to Ms. Amano immediately, she is in danger!” Katsuya shouted. Clint nodded his head and left quickly. When Katsuya started running to his car, his cell phone started ringing.  
“Ugh, who could be” Katsuya murmured and answered his phone “ Hello? Look this is not a good time…”   
“Katsuya you have to come to school, it's about Tatsuya” a girl’s voice came from the phone, she sounded terrified.  
“Wait, Lisa? What’s going on?”   
“Tatsuya is in danger! You have to come here or else, either he is gonna get injured badly or he is gonna injure some guys and get in trouble- NO TATSUYA!! GET AWAY!!” Lisa started shouting.  
“Lisa? Wait!” Katsuya shouted but the call was already ended.  
“Shit!” he yelled and kicked his car. 

Maya and Yuki went inside the bathroom, there was no one inside.   
“See Yukino, I’m gonna be just fine! I’m not dying today!” Maya said and open one of the stalls. Yuki looked horrified by what was inside.  
“Why are you looking like that Yukino?” Maya asked and then added “Oh there is a dead body there, isn’t it?”.  
“Maya, get away from there! Don’t look inside!” Yuki shouted.  
Maya turned her head and saw a dead women’s body. She was looking a lot like her. She fell to the ground and screamed.  
A lot of people started coming inside, some calling the cops. Yuki grabbed Maya by the arm and said “It’s okay, it’s not you” trying to calm her down.  
“Yuki… she… I… No….” Maya couldn’t finish her sentence and started crying.

“You are in big trouble Tatsuya. What the hell were you thinking, starting a fight while so close to graduating!” Ms. Takami yelled, she looked very disappointed.  
“Ms. Takami….” Tatsuya tried to explain but his teacher stopped him “I don’t wanna hear any goddamn excuse! You know they were just trying to get a reaction out of you!”.  
“But Ms. Takami, they were insulting me!” Katsuya shouted.  
“And you decided to fight them? Look at yourself! Look at those guys! Was that worth it?” Ms. Amano asked.  
Tatsuya looked at the guys that he beat, they were looking worse than him, and said “ Yes. Those homophobes deserved it”.   
Ms. Takami looked confused and asked “What do you mean Tatsuya? Did they call you names?”  
“Well, they tried” Tatsuya said and smirked, “But they got punched instead”.  
Ms. Takami sighed “I see” then turned his attention to the boys that were standing still waiting for Ms. Takami’s judgment.   
“You guys getting detention.3-month suspension”   
Tatsuya started laughing “Get fucked homophobes!”   
Ms. Takami turned her head to him “You too Tatsuya! What were you thinking? You should have come to me instead of fighting!” then turned her attention back to the other boys “Get out! Go see the nurse or something”. The boys left the room.

Katsuya came to the school as fast as he can while calling his friend Clint that he was gonna be late because of family issues. He entered the school and saw a lot of students scattered around and talking very loudly. He immediately spotted Lisa on the ground crying next to Eikichi and Jun.  
“Lisa!” Katsuya shouted and ran towards them “What the hell happened?”  
“He started a fight, rightfully with a bunch of guys like 6 I think, was it? Right, Lisa?” Eikichi said and turned to her for confirmation.  
“Why are you guys here? Shouldn’t be at your own school?” Katsuya asked.  
“Lisa called me and then I told Eikichi about it. We couldn’t leave Tatsuya and her like that” Jun said.  
“I see. But aren’t you skipping class?” Katsuya asked.  
“Now is not for the time for that dude! Your bro’s ass is about to get suspended” Eikichi said.  
“Damn. Where is he?” Katsuya asked again.  
“At Ms. Takami’s room. Please help him out, he can’t get suspended right now, he is so close to graduating! It will ruin his dream!” Lisa said.  
Katsuya immediately left them and went to Ms. Takami’s room. A bunch of injured guys left her room “That’s more than 6…” Katsuya murmured and then entered the room.

Tatsuya looked shocked and turned his head away from his brother that just entered the room and said “What are you doing here Katsuya”.  
Katsuya sighed and kneeled in front of his brother that was sitting. He picked Tatsuya’s chin and turned his face to him.  
“Why did you do it? What the hell were you thinking! Look at your face!” Katsuya yelled.  
“It’s nothing…” Tatsuya said.   
Katsuya sighed “Don’t do this to me Tatsuya. You know my work you know what’s going on! Why would you do this!”   
Tatsuya didn’t feel ready to come out to his brother just yet, especially in front of his teacher even though he was already out for her. He looked at Ms. Takami to say something.   
“Well, it’s… um… those boys insulted his father so he got angry and that’s it” Ms. Takami said.  
“Tatsuya…” Katsuya couldn’t find any words to say.  
“It’s fine I’m okay and you have work to do so, why don’t you just leave me alone” Tatsuya yelled.  
Katsuya’s cellphone started ringing, he turned his eyes to Ms. Takami and said “I’ll leave this to you Ms. Takami, please help him out”.  
“I can’t just-“ Ms. Takami tried to say something but Katsuya answered his cellphone and left the room.

“Yeah, what is it?” Katsuya asked.  
“You have to come here sir, there has been another murder” Clint said.  
“What! Is it Ms. Amano?” Katsuya shouted. He noticed Lisa, Eikichi, and Jun approaching him.  
“What’s going on?” Lisa asked.  
Katsuya covered his cellphone and said “Not now kids” then turned back to his phone.  
“No, but it’s a woman very similar to Ms. Amano. She was found in her workplace bathroom” Clint said.  
“So, she is really gonna be the next target… Goddamnit!” Katsuya said.  
“Ms. Amano is safe sir, and we are waiting for you. Please hurry up, people are getting really uncomfortable here” Clint said.   
“I’ll be there soon” Katsuya said and close his cell phone. “Listen you kids need to be with Tatsuya, okay? I have to go” he said and quickly left the school.

“Ms. Amano, I need you to stay calm! Just tell me if you noticed anything unusual about anything around you?” Clint asked.  
“I told you already, everything was going okay for me! There was nothing that was unusual about anything!” Maya said. Her eyes were red from crying too hard. “I can’t believe this is happening right now. I didn’t deserve this, why would anyone wanna kill me?” she added.  
“We are trying to find the answers as well Ms. Amano” Clint said.  
Maya saw Katsuya enter and then she ran to him and hugged him “Katsuya! You are here!”   
“You are safe Ms. Amano, thank god!” Katsuya said and hugged her back.  
“Your men were really quick Katsuya. Or were they actually gonna come here anyways?” Yuki asked.  
“Yeah, I send them here because a lead pointed that Maya might be the next target” Katsuya said.  
“But why me? I don’t understand!” Maya shouted.  
“Wait Maya! What about that guy? You know that guy that asked you on a date?”  
“Oh, that guy? What was his name, ummm… Oh right Goro, that was his name” Maya said.  
“And who is this guy?” Katsuya asked.   
“He was working here a few months ago and asked me on a date. I refused it, but he asked again and again and then he got fired because he was really obsessed with me” Maya said.  
“Right so that’s why you think he could be the killer?” Katsuya asked.   
“He was creepy af. I told Maya to never talk to him. I think he actually took some pictures of her when she wasn’t looking” Yuki said.  
“It would make sense that he would have her fingerprints” Clint said.   
“I need more information about this guy” Katsuya said and then Yuki started telling more about the suspect. 

“Ouch! Careful with that ice bro!” Tatsuya shouted.  
“Come on dude, you know I can’t be gentle with this. Besides, why didn’t you wanna go to the nurse’s office?” Eikichi asked while pressing the ice bag to Tatsuya’s forehead.  
“Because if I go there, I’ll just end up beating those guys again” Tatsuya said.  
“You really need to work on your anger issues Tatsuya, it doesn’t look cute on you” Lisa said.  
“Or, or maybe you should just work on your lack of talking Lisa” Tatsuya replied.  
“She is right you know” Jun commented.  
Tatsuya sighed “I know, I know, fu-“ Tatsuya took the ice bag from Eikichi’s hand “ You are not helping!”   
“Are you gonna get suspended as well?” Lisa asked.   
“Nah, I don’t think so. I think Ms. Takami got my back on this one.  
“Maybe you should get her a gift or something, considering that she always got your back, like 10 times perhaps” Lisa said.  
“You are right. Maybe study?” Tatsuya asked.   
“I was thinking chocolate, but that works too” Lisa said.   
A silence fell down to the group. After a few minutes, Eikichi asked “Hey, so what’s up with Maya? Your bro was talking with his cell phone and he seemed nervous, like a lot”.  
“Did you hear what he said?” Tatsuya asked.  
“Nah, just he looked worried and told us to watch over you and then left” Eikichi said.

Tatsuya tossed the melted ice bag and said “Now I’m worried too. We should visit her”.  
“Yes, let's do that” Jun said and they get up where they were sitting and started walking to the exit.   
Lisa stopped Tatsuya and turned her head to the others “Hey you two, can you give us a minute?”   
“Sure dude. Go and solve your problem” Eikichi said and both of them left.  
Lisa turned her attention back to Tatsuya and said “Look, I know I was a serious bitch the other day and I’m sorry. It’s just… it was hard to realize that the one you loved for the longest doesn’t love you back. But I still care about you and I want to stay as friends”.  
Tatsuya smiled “Well I wouldn’t call you a bitch but thanks Lisa. Thanks for understanding and being a friend to me”. Both of them hugged each other and started walking to the exit.  
“Told you they were gonna be okay” Jun said while looking at his boyfriend and best friend hugging.   
“Well, don’t blame for having doubts ok” Eikichi said though he was glad to see them in good terms.   
“They are coming here, quick act like we are talking about something” Jun said.  
Tatsuya and Lisa came to the exit door to see Eikichi and Jun laughing at something.  
“Oh dude, you gotta tell me about that one again” Eikichi said and turned his head to Tatsuya “Oh you guys back! We were just chatting he-“   
“We know you listened to us” Lisa said.  
“Yep, we were, because we were worried about you two and now we are good, okay let’s go” Eikichi said and left the school.

“Well, we have something” Katsuya said and turned to Clint “Go to his place and see if you can find him. Take backup too, I’ll stay with Ms. Amano and keep her safe”.  
“Right, be careful Katsuya” Clint said and left with the other police officers.  
“What should we do Katsuya? Maya is not safe here” Yuki said.  
“There is just one more thing I didn’t mention. I think this murderer might be a persona user” Katsuya said.  
Maya and Yuki looked shocked “What?!” both of them shouted.  
“Just calm down you two!” Katsuya said and then added, “Why would the victims found at a spot that can be seen by everyone but there are no witnesses nor there is any evidence? He has to be a persona user”.  
“What’s our plan then Katsuya?” Yuki asked again.

Tatsuya, Jun, Lisa, and Eikichi entered the office to see Maya, Yuki, and Katsuya talking. Tatsuya ran to Maya and asked, “Are you okay?”.  
Maya looked surprised to see them, but also glad “What are you kids doing? Don’t you have class?” Maya asked.  
“Well, the class kinda canceled thanks to Tatsuya” Lisa said.   
“What happened?” Maya asked, she looked concerned.  
“It’s nothing” Tatsuya shrug it.   
“Bro, you kicked the shit out of some homophobes, what do you-“ Tatsuya stopped Eikichi from continuing his sentence.  
“Oh, someone called you slurs? I thought nobody knew, I’m sorry to hear that” Maya said.  
Katsuya looked confused “What are you guys talking about?” then turned to Tatsuya “Tatsuya? What’s this about?”.  
Tatsuya sighed “Let’s talk about this later, at home. We have bigger issues”.  
“Yeah, like how are we gonna catch the murderer and save Maya” Yuki said.  
“Maya will stay at our place. The murderer will come after Maya, and when he does, I and Tatsuya will catch him” Katsuya said.  
“Wait, you are gonna make Maya the bait?” Yuki asked.  
“We have no other options! I swear nothing will happen to her” Katsuya said.  
“But-“ Yuki tried to speak but Maya stopped her “ It’s fine Yuki, I trust Katsuya”.  
Yuki sighed “Fine, but if something happens to her, it’s on your ass” Yuki said.  
Katsuya nodded and turned to Tatsuya and asked “You got my back, right?”.  
“Always” Tatsuya said. 

Katsuya and Tatsuya went back to their place with Maya. Katsuya talked with Clint and let him know that Maya was with him meanwhile Maya called Ulala to pick some clothes for her and bring it to her. Tatsuya was lowkey freaking out, not just because Maya was in danger but he was out without being ready to be out to his brother. Maya looked at Tatsuya and said, “I shouldn’t have…”.  
Tatsuya sighed “It’s fine Maya, it wasn’t your fault. I didn’t really had time to talk about… anything really. Everything has been just pilling up”. Maya got up and hugged him tightly “It’s gonna be okay” she said. Katsuya entered the living room and saw Tatsuya and Maya hugging.   
“Tatsuya… can we talk alone?“ Katsuya asked.   
Tatsuya took a deep breath and take another look at Maya, who was whispering “let’s be positive!” then went to his bedroom with Katsuya. Tatsuya sat on his bed and Katsuya sat next to him.  
“So, that was lie? Your teacher lie to me…. I don’t understand Tatsuya, why would you keep secrets from me?” Katsuya asked.  
“Look I…. I was going to come out to you but I didn’t feel ready yet and I wanted to do it soon but things happened” Tatsuya said.  
“You are gay then?” Katsuya asked.  
“I think I’m bisexual” Tatsuya replied.  
“And that means?” Katsuya asked.  
“Means I’m attracted to both girls and guys” Tatsuya said.  
“Cool, right, sorry that I’m not very informed by all this” Katsuya said.   
Tatsuya slightly smiled “So you accept me for who I am?” and then added “Not that it would mean anything to me, I would still be bi”.  
Katsuya looked sad “Of course I accept you for who you are Tatsuya, you are my brother and I love you”.  
Tatsuya took a deep breath and wiped a tear “Since we are having an emotional moment right now, I’m just gonna say this and get it over with. I’m thinking of going to college and I’m thinking law school”.  
“Tatsuya…” Katsuya was shocked to hear this from his own brother, considering that he didn’t care about school and didn’t want to go to college.  
“I wanna be a detective… like you…” Tatsuya said.  
Katsuya hugged him while crying. Then both of them heard a crying sound coming behind the door.  
“Maya are you crying there?” Tatsuya asked towards the door.   
Maya opened the door “I’m sorry, I was worried and listened to you guys to make sure it went okay” said while crying and then hugged both of them. 

“Wonder if that lady killer knows you are here….” Tatsuya said to Maya. He was sitting in the living room and studying with her.   
“Even if he knows, he can’t do anything to me here… hopefully…” Maya said though she wasn’t very convincing. Tatsuya looked at his phone and realized it was 11 pm. “Even though I would like to sit and chat, I should probably go to sleep” he said.   
“Good boy” Maya commented and pat Tatsuya’s head.   
Tatsuya looked a bit annoyed and said “Don’t do that again”. Maya laughed.   
“Tatsuya, be a little nicer to our guest” Katsuya said and then turned to Maya “Ms. Amano you can have my bed”.  
“Why not sleep together?” Tatsuya asked.  
Katsuya and Maya both yelled “Tatsuya!”  
Tatsuya looked confused “Why not? Aren’t you trying to keep Maya safe bro? And you let her sleep alone? What if something happens when she is asleep”.  
“Well true but….” Katsuya tried to find excuses but couldn’t find any.  
“Besides, you have a double bed bro, more than enough for two people” Tatsuya said.  
“Well, I guess we know each other enough that I can trust Katsuya” Maya said.

Katsuya and Maya were lying on the bed and trying to fall asleep in awkward silence. After a few minutes of silence Katsuya said “Well goodnight Maya”.  
“Goodnight Katsuya” Maya said.   
Katsuya took off his glasses and put it on the nightstand. Maya noticed it and said “Huh… I don’t think I have ever seen you without those glasses”  
“Well, I can’t see anything without them” Katsuya said.  
“You look different without them” Maya said.   
Katsuya looked confused “Like… how?” he asked.  
“Oh, I didn’t mean in the bad way, just different. Don’t worry, you still look handsome” Maya said with a smile.   
Katsuya felt his cheeks burning “Oh, um, thanks Ms. Amano”.  
“Can you just call me Maya already? Just Maya”   
“Right, sorry Maya” 

Both of them fell asleep quickly. While Katsuya was sleeping, Maya was having really bad dreams. She opened her eyes “bad dreams again…” she sighed. Ever since the events that happened, Maya started having bad dreams about her father and that day at the shrine. “I… just want it to be gone…” she murmured. A tear dropped from her eye and she started crying. She tried to keep her voice down but still Katsuya woke up. Maya quickly turned her back to Katsuya and wiped her tears.   
“Is everything okay Maya?” Katsuya asked.  
Maya turned back to Katsuya “Yeah, I just had a bad dream. Sorry for waking you up” said with a smile.  
Katsuya didn’t believe Maya and said “Are you sure you are okay? I heard crying and it sounded like it came from you”.  
“Well, you see, I was crying from happiness…” Maya tried to find excuses but it wasn’t very convincing.   
“Was it really bad?” Katsuya asked.  
Maya sighed “I thought it would stop, but it didn’t. I don’t know why I’m still having this nightmare”.  
“What’s it about?” Katsuya asked.  
“It’s about my dad and that day in the shrine” Maya said.  
Katsuya looked concerned and asked, “Is there anything I can do to help it ease the nightmares”.  
“Well, there is something but… no I shouldn’t ask it”   
“What is it, Maya? I would do anything”   
“If you insist then… um…” Maya started blushing “Can… can I snuggle you? I think I would feel safer”.   
“Oh… Yeah sure” Katsuya said he was also blushing.  
Maya snuggled tightly to Tatsuya and rest her head on his chest “So warm…” she murmured and then added “Tank you Katsuya, for everything…”  
“Katsuya smiled “Anything for you Maya”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> danger doesn't stop following Maya and there are some new confessions happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took me so long to write, things happened in my life and also didn't felt good for a long time. But I'm back with a new chapter. Also added a p5 character here and who knows something may happen with this character in the future and I might also add some other persona characters in this fic.   
> I don't wanna promise that the next chapter will be written soon but hopefully not long as a month.  
> comments and kudos appreciated! <3

The next day, Tatsuya went back to school like normal, even though some people were staring at him but he ignored them since he was used to the glares but this time, it was for a different reason. Some people, mostly girls approached him and said how they felt bad about the situation and asked if he was okay. Tatsuya gave simple answers and went to his class. When he sat on his chair, he noticed that Lisa walk into the class.   
Lisa approached him and asked, “Hey Tatsuya, how are you doing?”  
“I’m doing the same. Maya is also doing okay if you were wondering” Tatsuya said.  
Lisa smiled “That’s good to hear” then added “Oh, aren’t your entrance exams coming soon? Are you ready Tatsuya?”   
Tatsuya sighed “Yeah, I know. I have been studying hard, barely sleeping. I had to sleep earlier last night because I didn’t want Maya to get worried”.  
“We can help with studying if you need it. Well, me and Jun probably, not sure Eikicihi will be much of a help unless the questions about the history of rock bands” Lisa said.  
Tatsuya laughed “It’s fine Lisa, I appreciate the thought though”.

Maya woke up next to an empty space. When she looked at the clock on her phone, she realized that it was already 2 pm. “Damn, that late…” Maya murmured to herself. She got up from the bed and walked to the living room. She noticed Katsuya, sitting on the sofa and reading the newspaper.  
“Good morning Katsuya” Maya said.  
Katsuya closed the newspaper and turned to Maya “Oh, you are awake. Good morning Maya”.  
“It’s late though, why didn’t you wake me up earlier?” Maya asked.   
“Oh, well, you were sleeping peacefully, so I couldn’t” Katsuya said.   
Maya smiled “Thank you Katsuya”.  
“You are probably hungry right now. I should make something for you” Katsuya said and got up from the sofa.  
“Oh, you don’t have to…” Maya tried to speak but Katsuya was already gone.   
Maya sighed and followed Katsuya to the kitchen “Katsuya, you have already done enough for me” she said.   
“You are the guest Maya! Can’t let a guest stay with an empty stomach” Katsuya said.   
Maya gave up and said “Fine, thank you Katsuya”.

Maya waited while watching the news. It seemed there weren’t any new victims. Maya felt a bit relieved knowing that no one else was going to get hurt from now on but then realized that she could get hurt next. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that she wasn’t alone. Katsuya came back with sunny side eggs and a cup of coffee and put it on the table, in front of Maya.   
Maya smiled and said “Thanks for the food!”   
After a few minutes of silence, Katsuya asked “Did you sleep well last night?”   
“Yeah, thanks to you” Maya said.   
Katsuya smiled “Glad to hear that”.   
“You know Katsuya you have been doing good to me these past two days, I guess I can say that even before that. And here I am, never done anything good for you…” Maya said.  
“Hey now, we are friends, right? Friends do anything for each other” Katsuya said.  
“Friends…” Maya murmured.  
Katsuya looked concerned “Is everything okay Maya?”   
“Yeah, it’s just… I have been thinking lately, about the things that happened before… About your shadow… “ 

“Maya….”   
“I know, you said that I shouldn’t worry about what he said but, I wonder, did you mean that?” Maya asked.  
“No” Katsuya said and then added, “But I had to say that because it wasn’t the time to talk about it. And I didn’t know what would happen if I told you what I felt”.   
Maya looked sad “Katsuya, it has been months since that day, you could have talked to me!”.  
“Maya, is there a reason you are asking me this now?” Katsuya asked.  
Maya took a deep breath “Well, I…” but then she felt something, close to her “There is something here”. She got up and then immediately felt something surrounding her.  
“I don’t see anything” Katsuya said, his persona was already out and it looked cautious.  
Maya tried to call out her persona but it wasn’t coming out “Katsuya something is wrong, I can’t call my persona!” she felt something binding her. She started panicking “I can’t… move…”. Katsuya tried to approach her, but immediately punched by something, and fell to the ground.  
Maya shouted his name but she couldn’t do anything else. Something that was binding her now took her away. She disappeared right in front of Katsuya’s eye.  
“No!” Katsuya shouted.   
“Hehe he he” a voice laughed at Katsuya.   
“Who is there?!” Katsuya shouted and looked around, trying to find someone”.  
“You don’t get it, do you, idiot! You can’t see me!” the voice talked again.   
“What do you want with her?” Katsuya asked.   
“Oh well, not sure yet. It depends on her” the voice said and started laughing “I might let her live if she stays with me or I’ll kill her, like the many others if she says no”.  
“I will stop you!” Katsuya shouted.   
The killer laughed again “Well, I would like to see you try. And who knows, maybe I’ll kill you too, and get away with everything!” then he added, “Come to the abandoned factory if you love her”.

“I hope Maya is okay” Lisa said. She was sitting next to Tatsuya and eating some cup ramen.   
“I’m sure she is okay. Katsuya is with her”.  
Lisa smiled “Yeah, Maya and her chinyan”   
Tatsuya looked confused “Huh, what do you mean?”   
Lisa giggled and said, “Come on Tatsuya, you can’t be that oblivious. Maya is totally in love with your brother”.  
“Oh… OH! Oh my god, I’m an idiot” Tatsuya said. He couldn’t believe that he didn’t notice it earlier.   
Lisa giggled again “Well, maybe “in love” is a bit too much, but definitely has a crush”.  
“How did you even notice it Lisa?” Tatsuya asked.   
“Well, the way she was looking at him when we went to see her the other day”.  
Tatsuya smiled “Well, if it is true, then I’m glad. They both love each other”.   
“Hey, I’m always right when it comes to this stuff, you know!” 

Tatsuya’s phone started ringing. He saw that Katsuya was calling so he picked up immediately “Hey what’s up?”  
“He took Maya!” Katsuya said.  
“WHAT!” Tatsuya shouted and got up quickly from where he was sitting “What is going on, just tell me”  
“He… he just came out of nowhere, well, actually he was invisible and then took Maya!”  
“What? How the hell he was invisible” Tatsuya said, he looked at Lisa, she was looking worried. “Do we have any clues on where she could be?” he asked.  
“Yeah, the abandoned factory. But I’m worried, I think it might be a trap” Katsuya said.  
“Even if it’s a trap, we have no choice. We have to save Maya” Tatsuya said.  
“You are right. We… no, I have to save her” Katsuya said and ended the call.   
“Katsuya? No, don’t go there on your own!!” Tatsuya shouted then realized that the call was ended.   
“What’s going on Tatsuya?” Lisa asked.   
“That idiot is going to save Maya alone” Tatsuya said and added “We need to go”.

Maya opened her eyes inside of the abandoned factor. She was tied to a chair and her mouth was covered. She tried to break free and also call out her persona. Neither worked. A man approached to her, which she assumed was the lady killer.   
“You are awake. How are you feeling?” the man asked.   
Maya tried to speak, but because her mouth was covered, she really couldn’t say anything.   
The man smiled “You look so cute like that, your mouth covered and tied to a chair” he approached to Maya “It will all go easy for you, if you just come with me willingly”.  
Maya looked angry and tried to speak.   
The man sighed “Ugh, I can’t hear you, you know… Just gonna take this, don’t try to scream or anything” and loosen the bindings on her mouth.   
“Well, you put this on, so can’t do anything about it, can I?!” Maya shouted.

The man forcefully kissed Maya and said “You didn’t really give me a choice you know. Screaming all the time, kinda got tiresome”.  
“Listen, just give up. You think you are gonna get away with this? My friends will find me” Maya said.  
“Oh, I know that already. I told your boyfriend where we are and if I’m right, he will come soon, alone” the man said.  
Maya looked confused “Boyfriend? What do you… Oh” and she realized he was talking about Katsuya “But he is not my boyfriend” she added.  
“Oh? But you two seemed so close… Huh, then will you give me a chance?” the man asked.  
“Of course not! You are a murderer and I don’t even know you!” Maya said.  
The man looked angry “But you know me! I’m Goro, the guy that was sitting next to you at work!” he shouted.   
“So, it was you. Yukino said it could have been you” Maya said.  
Goro sighed “And you don’t even remember me? What the hell! I talked to you!!”   
“It was months ago and you get kicked out from work! How the hell should I remember you!!” Maya shouted.   
Goro slapped Maya and said “You are a bitch you know that? Maybe I should kill you, like the others!!” 

After calling Tatsuya, Katsuya immediately went to the abandoned factory. When he entered the place, he didn’t feel any demons around him, which meant that the killer had something to do with it. He ran and ran and finally started hearing voices that belonged to Maya and the killer. Katsuya finally reached to a room. He opened the door and saw the killer hitting Maya.   
You are a bitch you know that? Maybe I should kill you, like the others!!” Goro said. Katsuya immediately pulled up his gun and pointed at the killer “Put your hands up and get away from Maya right now!”.  
Goro laughed “You are late detective! Thought you were not gonna show up”. He picked up a gun and pointed at Maya’s head “Now, be good and put that gun down”.  
Katsuya put his gun down and said “I don’t need my gun to beat your ass”.   
Goro laughed again and said, “Oh no, no, you are not gonna use your persona”.  
Katsuya called his persona but like Maya’s persona, it didn’t come out. Katsuya looked confused “What the… you are doing this?”  
Goro pointed his gun to Katsuya “You are a fool to drop your gun”.  
“Wait!” Maya shouted. 

“What?” Goro shouted, still keeping his eye on Katsuya.   
“He has nothing to do with me! I told you already, he is not my boyfriend, we are not together!” Maya said.   
“So, does that mean you will come with me?” Goro asked.   
“I…. If I go with you, will you let Katsuya go?” Maya asked back.   
“Yes, we will vanish from here and no one will ever find us” Goro said.  
“Don’t do it Maya!” Katsuya shouted.   
A tear dropped from Maya’s eye “Just so you know Goro, even if I go with you, I’ll never love you. Because my heart belongs to someone else…”.  
“WHAT!” Goro shouted. He turned his head to Maya and Katsuya immediately jumped on Goro. He punched him and punched him again.   
“Per…. Persona… please… unbind me” Maya shouted. Her persona Artemis came out and cut her bindings. She looked at Goro and shouted “There!”. Artemis cast bufudyne to Goro. It hit him really hard and he got knocked down.   
Katsuya picked up his gun and pointed at Goro “Guess you can’t keep both of us down”.  
Goro laughed and said “Persona”. He immediately turned invisible. 

Tatsuya, Jun, Eikichi, and Lisa didn’t waste any time and went to the abandoned factory. When they entered the place, they didn’t feel any demons nearby.  
“Yo, isn’t it weird that there are no demons nearby?” Eikichi asked.   
“Who cares? It’s better this way, don’t have to waste time fighting them” Tatsuya said. They started running and finally saw Maya, Katsuya, and a man who is knocked down.  
Katsuya picked up his gun and pointed at the man “Guess you can’t keep both of us down”.  
The man laughed and said “Persona”. He immediately turned invisible.  
“Katsuya! What the hell!” Tatsuya shouted.   
Katsuya saw the kids running towards them “What are you kids doing here?” he asked.   
“Saving your ass, that’s what we are doing” Tatsuya replied.  
“Where did he go? And who is he?” Lisa asked.   
“That’s the lady killer” Katsuya answered.  
Maya noticed that her persona Artemis withdraw from the fight “He is coming for me…” she said and she felt someone holding her. 

Goro appeared again, and he was holding his gun at Maya’s head “You just had to say one thing bitch, one thing!!”   
Maya didn’t say anything, she was trying to get out of his grasp.   
“Yo, I don’t know what the fuck is going on here, but leave big sis Maya alone!!” Eikichi shouted.   
“Go home kids, this place isn’t for you!” Goro shouted.   
“Call us kids again and I’m gonna beat the shit out of you!” Lisa shouted.   
“Why her? What do you want with her?!” Tatsuya shouted.   
Goro laughed “Can’t you see, I love her!”.   
“Love? It’s more like you are obsessed bro! She doesn’t love you! She loves someone else!!” Eikichi shouted.   
“I DON’T CARE!!” I DON’T CARE ANYMORE!” Goro yelled.   
“Let’s end this, right here, right now!” Katsuya shouted.   
“Hmmm, or, I could just go invisible, and leave this place with Maya, never to be-“ Maya bite Goro’s hand and he, with pain, let go of her. Maya started running towards Katsuya and the others. Goro quickly pointed his gun at Maya.   
Katsuya shouted, “Maya, get away!”. He pushed Maya away and Goro shot Katsuya. Maya fell, when she realized what happened, it was too late. Katsuya was laying on the floor, bleeding. He tried to get up but fell again.   
“Katsuya!” Maya shouted and grabbed him. She tried to call her persona, but again, it wasn’t coming out.   
“You made a huge mistake” Tatsuya said and called his persona, Apollo.  
“We are gonna beat the shit out of you!!” both Lisa and Eikichi shouted and called their persona, Hades and Venus.   
“No one can hurt big sis Maya” Jun said and called his persona, Chronos.  
“Hehe he, bold words coming from a bunch of kids!” Goro said and turned invisible.

“Please, persona, I need you!” Maya whispered while holding Katsuya.  
Katsuya slightly smiled “It’s okay Maya… I’m fine… it’s just a small wound…” he coughed blood.   
Maya started crying and said, “You are a terrible liar….”.   
“I’m sorry Maya… but you are safe and I kept my promise… Maya… I…” Katsuya stopped breathing.  
“No!” Maya shouted. She cried and tried to wake up Katsuya. Then she looked at the kids that were trying to fight a foe that they couldn’t see. “I… I can do this” Maya said and started concentrating “Only I have the power to control my own persona and not anyone else” she said and then shouted, “Come, Artemis!”.  
Artemis came out and said “It’s okay Maya, your lover will be safe” she cast diarahan to Katsuya. His wound quickly healed, and he started breathing again.   
Maya wiped her tears and said, “Thank you Artemis”.  
Artemis looked at Tatsuya and the others and said “They need our help”.   
“There has to be a way to tell where he is! Otherwise, they will lose” Maya said.

“I’ll help” Artemis said and gave her some glasses. Maya put them on and immediately saw Goro. She shouted “Tatsuya! He is on your left!”. Tatsuya quickly turned to his left and cast agidyne with Apollo. Goro becomes visible again and gets knocked down again.   
“How!! How did you see me!!” Goro shouted.  
Maya laughed and shouted, “It’s a secret!”.  
“Is this guy a joke? He seems like he is weak to everything!” Eikichi shouted.   
Goro turned invisible again.   
“Oh great, again?” Lisa shouted, “How are we gonna fight like that!”   
“Maya, where is he now?” Tatsuya asked.  
Maya looked around and then saw him approaching Eikichi from his behind.   
“Eikichi, he is behind you!” Maya shouted.  
Eikichi turned his back and shouted “Come on baby!” he cast Zandyne. Goro turned visible again and get knocked down. This time, he couldn’t get up.   
“Seriously dude, that’s it?” Eikichi asked sarcastically.  
Goro tried to get up but fell again.   
Lisa walked towards him and checked if he was still alive “Yeah, he is alive” she said.

Katsuya opened his eyes and saw Maya “You saved me”.  
Maya hugged Katsuya then asked, “Are you feeling okay?”   
Katsuya smiled “Yeah, thanks to you” and get up.  
Tatsuya ran to Katsuya and hugged him “Don’t do that again!”   
“I’m sorry Tatsuya. I promise, I won’t do it again”.   
Maya took the glasses off and it vanished from her hand.   
“What was that Maya? Is your persona learned a new ability?” Lisa asked.   
“Not sure, it happened at the moment,” Maya said.   
Eikichi looked at Goro “What are we gonna do with that dude? If he gets up, he will just vanish again”.  
“We can’t let that happen. We have to do something with that persona” Katsuya said.  
“I bet Igor could help with that, just like how he helped with the Joker inside of Ulala” Maya said. 

Igor sighed “I told you before, I can’t just pick up his persona from it. It’s his other self”.  
“There has to be something you can do Igor” Maya said.  
“Okay, okay” Igor said and did something to him “He can’t use that special power of his anymore. Oh and, I wiped his memory of him having a persona”.  
“Thank you, Igor you were a great help” Maya said.  
Katsuya picked up Goro and said, “I have to bring him to the station. He still needs to pay for what he has done. Not sure if it will work”.  
“We will help Katsuya” Maya said.  
“Oh, by the way, Maya, ummm…” Katsuya realized that Maya was still wearing her pajamas.  
“What is it Katsuya?” Maya asked with a smile.  
“You are still wearing your pajamas” Katsuya said.  
Maya looked at herself and said, “Oh, right, hahaha, it might be not a good idea to go to the police station like this huh?” Maya said. 

Ulala was looking outside of the window and thinking of Maya. She was worried about her best friend. Baofu was sitting and doing some work. He sighed and throw the papers that he was holding “Hey Ulala, you wanna help or something?”. Ulala didn’t answer.  
Baofu sighed again “I need your help here sweetheart”.  
“You would never call me that” Ulala said while still looking outside.   
Baofu approached her “Look, I know you are worried about Maya, but Katsuya is with her. She is gonna be okay”.   
Ulala turned back to Baofu and said “Yeah, I know. But I can’t help it, I wish I was with her. Sitting here, doing nothing doesn’t help her”.   
“You could help me instead, with work. You remember right, we are partners” Baofu said.  
Ulala sighed “I know, I know….” She grabbed the papers on the desk and started working.   
“Good girl” Baofu said and started working with his computer.   
“By the way, you owe me a drink for all this work” Ulala said.   
Baofu turned to her “Why would I owe you a drink? It’s your job, you have to do it”.   
“Come on Baofu, can’t you treat a lady for a drink?” Ulala asked.  
“Pfft, buy yourself a drink if you really want it” Baofu said and turned backed to his computer.   
Ulala looked sad “Wow, what a gentleman….” she sighed “I need to get back to the dating scene…”.  
Baofu laughed “Dating scene? Are you serious?”  
“What’s so funny? Look, you might want to spend your life alone and miserable, but I wanna marry and have kids before reaching my late 30s” Ulala said.  
“Isn’t it too late for that?” Baofu asked and laughed.  
Ulala throw a pen at him “You are so rude did you know that?”   
Baofu giggled “Just get back to work Ulala and don’t worry yourself about dating”. He turned back to Ulala again and added “You know what? I’ll treat you a drink. Just promise me you won’t get drunk it just gets really messy”.  
Ulala shouted “YES!! DRINKS!!”

“You kids should go home now, there is nothing you can do at this point” Katsuya said and then added “Don’t worry, he won’t escape justice”.  
Eikichi sighed “Ugh I’m bored af. Let’s go to peace diner or something…”   
“Can’t join you guys. Have to go back home and study” Tatsuya said and turned to his brother “Are you gonna be late again?”   
“No, I don’t have a lot of work left here” Katsuya said.  
“Oh, I know! We should help Tatsuya study!” Lisa said.   
“What?! Can you imagine me, helping someone study?” Eikichi asked sarcastically.  
“Yeah, you are right, I can’t imagine” Lisa said and added “You said you were bored, you can sit and make sure that Tatsuya is actually studying”.  
“Hey, you don’t think I would study?” Katsuya asked, he sounded very offended.  
“Don’t get me wrong Tatsuya, I’m just making sure. Since this is a pretty important exam for you” Lisa said.  
“I agree with Lisa. Should be fun to watch you study” Jun said.   
“Wouldn’t your parents worry about you?” Katsuya asked. 

Both Lisa and Eikichi said “No” at the same time.   
“My mom is out of town so it should be okay” Jun said.  
“Hmm… how about, I bring you kids dinner when I come home? As thanks for saving my ass” Katsuya said.  
“Nice! But please, no sushi!” Eikichi said.   
“Huh, that’s a weird request but okay” Katsuya said.  
Lisa smacked Eikichi and said, “Be more polite jerk!”. Both Jun and Tatsuya laughed.  
Katsuya turned to Maya, who was silent during the conversation, and asked “Do you have any plans tonight? It would be nice if you could join us”.  
Maya smiled “I wouldn’t say no to a take-out”.  
While they were about to leave, Tatsuya told the others to wait for him outside. Tatsuya approached his brother and said, “Just wanted to say thanks. For keeping your promise”.  
Katsuya smiled “I should thank you for coming to my rescue”.  
Tatsuya slightly smiled “I’ll see you at home then” then added, “Oh and maybe it’s time to tell big sis about your feelings”.  
“Huh? What are you talking about Tatsuya?” Katsuya asked while looking at Maya if she heard it.   
“Come on bro, you know what I’m talking about”. He started walking to the exit “Oh and I want pizza for dinner”. 

“YAAAAS!! SHOTS!!SHOTS!!SHOTS” Ulala shouted while taking a shot one after another.   
Baofu sighed “Told you to calm your ass down sugar. You are gonna get drunk this early…”  
“Come on Baofu, why are you so uptight right now?” Ulala asked, she sounded a bit drunk.  
“And there we go you are already drunk…” Baofu said.   
“Pfft, you are no fun! I’m not even that drunk” Ulala said while taking another shot and added, “Come on Baofu, drink with me!!”.  
“Not gonna say no to that” Baofu said and take a shot.   
“More!! More!!” Ulala shouted. Baofu takes another shot. “Another one!!” Ulala shouted.  
“Look, we can’t both be drunk. Who is gonna drive the car?” Baofu said.  
“You know what? I’m just gonna find myself a man right now!” Ulala said and spotted a guy that was sitting alone. “Watch and learn!” Ulala said and walked to the guy that was sitting alone. Baofu didn’t like this, but he didn’t really care. While he was drinking alone, he couldn’t help but watch Ulala and how she was talking with the guy”.   
“This doesn’t concern me she is just doing whatever she wants” Baofu said to himself and take a shot. He turned to Ulala and saw that she was getting closer to the guy.  
“This is… it’s okay. She is my friend, right?” Baofu takes another shot “Then why am I getting mad? I don’t love her like that”. He looked at Ulala again and saw her making out with the guy “Okay, that’s it!” Baofu take another shot and walked towards them.   
Ulala saw that Baofu was approaching them and asked “Hey, uhh Baofu, what are you doing here?”  
The guy looked at Baofu and turned to Ulala “Is that your friend?”

Baofu ignored the guy and asked, “Hey, aren’t you being too friendly with this guy, that you just met? A few days ago, you were scaring shit about dating guys because of that lady killer!”.  
“Hey, back of dude!” the guy said.  
“You back off” Baofu replied.   
“Hey now, let’s all calm down…” Ulala said.   
“He doesn’t really act like a good friend huh? Maybe we should just go to my place” the guy said.  
Baofu punched the guy and he fell off the couch he was sitting.  
“What the hell Baofu! He was just a normal guy!” Ulala shouted then looked at the guy “Damn, you hit hard…”.   
“He’ll be fine. We should get out of here” Baofu said.   
Ulala stopped Baofu while he was walking to the exit “Hey, what the fuck was that about?” she asked.  
“It was nothing…” Baofu answered.  
“You just punched the shit out of the guy that could have been a dating option for me, so there is clearly something wrong” Ulala said.   
Baofu sighed “I was just concerned about you. You are my friend after all. And you know what has been happening around here!”.  
“That’s over Baofu! So why are you getting on my way?” Ulala asked.  
Even Baofu didn’t know why he gets so angry at her, as if he was in love with her or something.  
Oh, I get it. You are just bitter….” Ulala said.   
“What?!” Baofu shouted, “Why would I be bitter?!”  
“Because you are still stuck in past, even though you tell yourself you moved on. And that’s why you can’t let me have my happiness!” Ulala shouted.  
“You are wrong, and I will tell you why you are wrong!” Baofu shouted, “The reason why I punched that is that I love you!”.  
Ulala looked shocked “What?” she asked.  
“You heard me Ulala”.

Ulala didn’t know what to say. Baofu, in love with her? But… how? They were friends, sure, they were partners. They get closer each month and Ulala felt she has grown closer to him but nothing like that… Right?  
“I… Baofu. Why didn’t you say this to me before?” Ulala asked.  
“Because I’m an idiot drunk, and I just realized that when you were kissing that guy” Baofu said.   
“Idiot, indeed…” Ulala sighed. “Look Baofu, you are clearly drunk and don’t even know what you are talking about so we should just leave for tonight…” Ulala said.  
“I’m not drunk!” Baofu shouted.  
“Yeah, okay” Ulala said and added, “not gonna lie, it was kinda cute the way you just admitted that you are in love with me. If only it was the truth…”.  
“But it’s true!”  
“Let’s get you home and will talk about this tomorrow, okay?”   
Baofu sighed “Fine. I guess I need a good rest”.

“Ughhhh soooo boriiiiiiiing” Eikichi said.   
Tatsuya looked annoyed “Hey dude, keep it down. Trying to study here”.   
“Sorry, I’m just bored….” Eikichi said and started texting someone.  
“Well, we are studying for an hour now, you can take a few-minute break” Jun said.   
“Thank god…” Tatsuya said and dropped his pen.  
“To be honest Tatsuya, I think you are ready for this exam. You are doing really great” Lisa said.  
Tatsuya sighed “I’m not so sure about it…”   
“Bro, you are thinking too much. Just relax, you are doing fine” Eikichi said.   
“Easy for you to say, dummy!” Lisa said while texting someone.  
Eikichi noticed that Lisa wasn’t having it with… whoever she was writing to so he asked “Who are you texting to? You already got a boyfriend now?”.  
“None of your business” Lisa said.   
“Okaaay, is it just me, or isn’t she acting weird?”   
“It’s you Eikichi” Tatsuya said.  
“Just let her be Eikichi, she has her own life” Jun said.  
Eikichi sighed “Whatever, I’m sure she is trying to hook up with an adult man again”.  
“NO! WHY WOULD I DO THAT??” Lisa shouted.   
“Can you two stop already? Trying to study here!” Tatsuya said.  
Both of them said “sorry” at the same time.  
“I’m starving though, I hope your big bro comes soon” Eikichi added.

Maya waited for Katsuya and decided to give a call to Ulala and tell her that she was doing okay. Except Ulala didn’t answer her call. Maya thought that she was probably still working, or drinking. 2 hours later, Katsuya came back and asked “How are you doing?”.  
Maya smiled “Oh, don’t worry about me, I’m doing fine”.   
“Well, I’m done with work, so let’s go. The kids are probably hungry by now”  
“Yeah, we should do that…” Maya said, “Maybe we should…. Never mind.”.  
“Do you want to say something Maya?” Katsuya asked.  
“Umm, maybe later. The kids are waiting for us after all” Maya said and slightly laughed.   
“Kids, huh… Feels like we are the parents, don’t you think?”   
Maya laughed “Yeah, it does feel that way sometimes…” she looked sad “Katsuya, do you ever feel like… you don’t deserve these things in your life?”  
“Maya… Are you okay?” Katsuya asked, he looked concerned.  
“Maybe I deserve it… After all, I have been through a lot. Why wouldn’t I deserve it?” Maya murmured to herself. She smiled at Katsuya and said “Forget what I just said now Katsuya” she held his hand “Let’s get ourselves pizza!” she shouted.

“AHHH MAN I’M STARVIIIING” Eikichi whined. He looked at Lisa, who was still texting to someone “Omg, can you stop for a second? Like, you said you were gonna help Tatsuya, and now you are slacking”.  
Lisa glanced at him “He doesn’t need my help, I’m just here to make sure he is actually studying. And besides, Jun is helping him”.   
“Come on Lisa, have some faith in me!” Tatsuya said.  
“I’m telling you guys, she is gonna scam some old dude like before…” Eikichi said.  
“You are just jelly because your girlfriend doesn’t like you anymore and you are all alone” Lisa said with a mocking voice.   
“WHAT! SHE DEFINITELY LOVES ME!” Eikichi shouted.   
“Quiet you two. I’m trying to study here!” Tatsuya shouted.  
“Oh, is that the truth though? Because I noticed that she stopped coming to your band rehearsals and she doesn’t go out with you that much anymore” Lisa said, ignoring Tatsuya.   
“Why are you trying to be a major bitch right now?? She is also busy with her club and school work!” Eikichi asked.   
“Don’t say shit that you don’t know about and maybe I won’t be a major bitch to you!” Lisa said.

“Guys, come on, this is getting out of hand” Jun said.   
Eikichi checked his phone “See, my girlfriend just texted me… Let’s see” he opened the text message and read it out loud “Hey Eikichi, I wanna break up with….” he stood where he was sitting and shouted, “WHAT THE HELL!”   
“Woah, I was not serious just then but damn…” Lisa murmured.   
They heard the door open and soon after Maya and Katsuya entered “Did somebody ordered pizza!” Maya shouted.  
“Good timing, haha…” Lisa said and awkwardly laughed.   
Maya and Katsuya looked confused “Aren’t you guys studying?” Katsuya asked.  
Eikichi immediately sat down “Yep, we were, then we got tired and hungry so we take a break”.  
“Okay then. Hey Tatsuya, care to help me out a little?” Katsuya said.

The gang ate their pizza in silence. Eikichi looked devasted by that message and Lisa felt terrible for acting the way she did. Jun looked at Eikichi and then Lisa, he sighed.  
Maya and Katsuya were sitting on the couch. Maya looked at the kids and turned to Katsuya “What was that about, I wonder…”.  
“High school drama? I don’t know, but probably not that important” Katsuya said “Oh, by the way, I think we deserve some drinks, don’t you think?”  
“Yeah!” Maya smiled.   
“I should have some beer in the fridge… unless Tatsuya drank all of it”  
“I wouldn’t do that!” Tatsuya shouted.   
“Because your bro would kick your ass?” Eikichi sarcastically asked.   
“Yeah… it’s not fun, you know” Tatsuya said.  
“That actually happened??” Lisa said and both she and Eikichi started laughing.  
Jun smiled “They are back to normal”.  
“Eikichi I’m sorry about what I said… I swear, I didn’t know she was actually gonna break up with you…” Lisa said.  
Eikichi sighed “I should be the one to apologize. Besides…” he looked at his phone “I still need answers from her. We are gonna talk tomorrow, face to face”.  
“I hope you guys won’t break up… You two were like the cutest couple” Lisa said.  
Eikichi smiled “Thanks Lisa”

Katsuya came back with 2 beers “Seems like they are doing fine now” Maya said and grabbed one beer from his hand.   
“That was fast” Katsuya said and sat next to Maya.  
Maya took a sip from her beer “I needed this… Well, from tomorrow I’m going back to my normal life with the job I love… and the shitty boss I have” she sighed.  
“I’m sure it will get better for you Maya” Katsuya said.   
“Like my boss dying from an unknown illness and I get a new and amazing boss and get promoted?” Maya asked.   
Katsuya looked concerned “No, not like that…”  
Maya laughed “Just kidding Katsuya, I don’t hate her that much” then added, “Though she does test my patience sometimes”. 

Lisa checked her phone and said “Oh, I have to go. My dad is worried about me” then turned to Katsuya “Thanks for the food big bro!”   
“Oh, do you need a ride Lisa?” Katsuya asked.  
Lisa smiled “Oh it’s okay, I can get there myself” and started walking to the door “Goodnight everyone”.  
“Goodnight Lisa” everyone said, except Eikichi, who looked concerned. Lisa quickly left.  
“Is something wrong Eikichi?” Tatsuya asked, he noticed that he looked concerned.  
“I don’t think Lisa is going home” Eikichi said.   
“Why wouldn’t she?” Maya asked.  
“Well, there has been a rumor about her… that she started dating an older man again, and at night goes to the party with them” Eikichi said.  
“Wait, why didn’t you mention this before?” Tatsuya asked, “I didn’t even hear of this rumor before and I go to the same school with her”.  
“Probably no one wants to say anything bad about Lisa to you. Even if I mentioned now, she would have said it’s nonsense”.   
“It’s just a rumor Eikichi, it’s not like rumors are coming true, well not anymore” Jun said.  
“I know but still… I’m worried” Eikichi said then added “I need to go as well or my dad would get super angry” he picked up his things “Thanks for the food big bro, see you guys tomorrow” he quickly left. 

“I hope it’s nothing…” Maya said she was concerned.  
“Lisa is a smart girl, I’m sure Eikichi is worrying over nothing” Katsuya said then turned to Jun “You are going home Jun? It’s pretty late now”.  
“Yeah, I should head home, though mom isn’t home, I should be fine” Jun said.  
“Hey, why not stay with us Jun? Your mom is coming back tomorrow, so you can just go back home tomorrow after school”.  
“If it’s okay…” Jun said and turned to Katsuya.   
“Yeah, it’s okay, don’t need to ask me” Katsuya said.  
Maya’s phone rang “Oh it’s probably Ulala” and picked it up “Hey what’s up?”  
“Oh my god girl, how are you doing? You are not dead, thank god!” Ulala sounded a bit drunk.   
“Yeah, I’m okay, thanks for asking my good friend, I hope you are not drinking too much” Maya replied.

“Pfft, what? Nooo, I’m fine. Except Baofu is a bit drunk, oh and he is at our place”   
“Wait, you don’t mean…”   
“Nah, he just forgot his keys like an idiot so he is crashing at our place. Oh, and maybe stay at Katsuya tonight as well, because Baofu is sleeping at my bed and I’m gonna sleep at yours”   
“Okay then, Ulala, just go to sleep okay. Don’t do something you’ll regret”   
“Bye, Maya!” Ulala shouted and hang up.  
Maya sighed and turned back to Katsuya “Hey, is it okay if I stayed here for tonight? Ulala said that Baofu is crashing at our place…”  
“Oh sure” Katsuya said and turned to Tatsuya “Feel free to clean around kids”.  
“Fineee” Tatsuya said and started cleaning around while Jun also helped.   
“Hey Katsuya, there is something we need to talk, alone” Maya said.  
“Oh… sure” Katsuya said and turned back to Tatsuya again “You guys go to sleep after that, it’s late, you have school tomorrow”.  
“Yeah, I know, I know” Tatsuya said and continue to clean.

Eikichi sighed deeply “Ugh, why am I getting worried about this dumbass girl. She doesn’t even care about anyone” he looked through his messages to see if there was any new message from his girlfriend, but there was none. He continues to walk to his home and then saw Lisa across the road “Wait, why is she here? Her house is not that way…” Eikichi wondered, she looked distressed. He decided to get across and ask what the hell she was doing there. He shouted, “Yo Lisa, what are you doing here?”.   
Lisa turned her head to Eikichi who was approaching her “I should be asking you that! Are you following me Eikichi?”.  
Eikichi looked confused “What?! I just saw you and wanted to know where you are going since you said you were going home and clearly you are not going home…”   
“Look, Eikichi just don’t. Don’t try to be the concerned friend. I don’t want that” Lisa said while looking at her phone.   
Eikichi hit her face “What the hell Lisa?! I have been trying so hard to be nice to you, help you but you are brushing me off! I know you are going out with those men!!”  
Lisa was shocked that Eikichi hit her but she tries to ignore it “Do you have proof then?” she asked.  
Eikichi pulled a few photos from inside of his jacket and showed them to Lisa “These look familiar?”  
Lisa took the pictures quickly and looked. It was of her at a party with a bunch of people but mostly older men “How… how did you get this?”   
“It’s going around my high school. Don’t worry, the people who were spreading it won’t do it again” Eikichi said.  
A tear dropped from Lisa’s eye “Eikichi… I think… I fucked up… big time” she started crying.  
“Lisa… “Eikichi noticed a car pulled next to them. An older man stepped outside, looked very formal “Who the hell are you?” he asked.  
“Lisa, I think we had an agreement” the man said.  
Lisa wiped away her tears “I know, I’ll go with you” she said.   
Eikichi stopped Lisa “Don’t do it Lisa!” he turned back to the man “Who the fuck are you anyway? Demanding her to come with you like a big shot, fucking pervert!”  
“Don’t cross me punk!” the man shouted and punched Eikichi. He fell and hit his head on the ground.  
“No!” Lisa shouted. The man took her hand “That’s what you get for crossing me, Masayoshi Shido, who is going to be the prime minister of this country one day”.  
Lisa kicked Shido “That will never happen asshole!”   
Shido stumbled “Damn you brat, this is not worthy of my time!” then he got back to his car and drive away. 

Lisa immediately checked Eikichi “Are you okay? Did you get hurt?” she asked.   
Eikichi’s head was bleeding “I’m okay, that was badass though, the way you kicked that guy… Shido was it?”   
“Eikichi you are bleeding!” Lisa picked up a tissue from her bag and pressed on the bleeding area “Damn it Eikichi, why you gotta be like this…”  
“And leave you like that? Hell no!”  
“But why? Why do you care about me! I have been so awful to you and yet you help me!”   
“Because… “Eikichi didn’t exactly know the right answer. She was his friend, but he felt much more from the time they spent with each other “Because you are important to me Lisa and I don’t… can’t lose you”  
“Eikichi… thank you!” Lisa said and hugged him.  
“But that man though… Seems like bad news. Who the hell was he anyway?”   
“Some up-and-coming politician. Don’t know much about him other than that”  
“We should go home Lisa, don’t worry about me okay?”   
“Okay” Lisa said and they separated to go back to their home.

“The kids should be sleeping now” Katsuya said and added, “What were you gonna talk about Maya?”  
“Well, about us” Maya said.  
“Oh, I guess we should talk about it…” Katsuya said, “When we were at the abandoned factory, you said that our heart belonged to someone else, was that true Maya?” Katsuya asked.   
Maya nodded “Yes, it was the truth. What about you Katsuya, was your shadow right about your feelings?” she asked.  
“I think you already know it, Maya….” Katsuya said, avoiding his eyes from her.  
Maya giggled “Come on Katsuya” she grabbed his chin “I wanted to hear it from you”.  
Katsuya blushed “Well then, Maya, I love you” he said.  
Maya smiled “There you go. I love you too Katsuya” she said and kissed Katsuya softly. 

“Yo Nanjo!” Brown shouted “Nonjo! You listening to my dude?” he was sitting across from him and next to him Naoya was sitting.   
“Oh, sorry Brown, what were you talking about again?” Nanjo said, he seemed distracted from the group.  
“Jeez, what’s gotten into you recently? You have been so busy lately and don’t go out with us anymore” Brown said.   
“I have been busy with work, I’m sorry” Nanjo said.  
“Nothing serious I hope, you seem more distracted than usual” Yukino said, who was sitting next to Nanjo.  
Nanjo sighed “I’m probably worrying about nothing, anyways, what were you talking about Brown”.  
“Okay, then let me say it again; the other day Ms. Takami called me and said that she wants me and Naoya to come and see her” Brown said.  
“Oh, what does she wanna say?” Nanjo asked.   
“Well, seems like one of her students came out as bisexual and got harassed in the school sooo she wants us to talk with this student and give him some encouragement and how it will all get better and you know all that other stuff” Brown said.

“Oh, she is trying to be supportive, good for her” Nanjo said.  
“Yeah, not sure if it will work as she wants it to be, but I said yeah, I’ll help her out”.  
“I think I know who you talking about. Not sure about getting harassed though, he doesn’t seem like the type of guy to get harassed” Yukino said.   
“Ms. Takami said that he got harassed but he ends up beating the guys, so there is that” Brown said.  
Naoya laughed “Serves them right”.  
“Yeah I know but you know, it could have gone south” Brown said.   
“It always feels weird to see you this serious Brown. It’s nice but weird also” Nanjo said.   
“Well, this is important to me” Brown said with a smile “Anyways enough of that, we should get going, it’s getting late”. They said their goodbyes and left.  
“ They have been doing good lately, I’m happy for them” Yukino said while watching them walk away.  
Nanjo smiled “They struggled a lot through years but it seems like people around them accepted them for who they are”.  
“They should have been accepted from first place, but still, this is the best life they can have right now” Yukino said.  
Both of them fell to silence, thinking that in time, it will get better for their friends.


End file.
